


the future that isn’t  (anymore)

by anupturnedboat



Category: Hindsight (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Future, Karma - Freeform, Requited Unrequited Love, ticking clocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupturnedboat/pseuds/anupturnedboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becca and Kevin and the future that isn’t.<br/>Set just prior to (1x8) The Imaginary Line.<br/>Song and Lyrics – Clocks by Coldplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	the future that isn’t  (anymore)

2003  

That fall, that song is everywhere; the subway, the coffee joint down the street, wafting out of open windows, and speeding taxis.  It’s like he’s got synesthesia because the melody is the color of Becca’s red coat, and he can’t stop himself. 

Chris Martin is singing _come out of the things unsaid,_ and Becca is saying _you are, you are_ –

“Kevin! Are you there? Earth to Kevin?”

“Sorry I spaced out there for a minute, you were saying?” he teases behind his coffee.  It’s not that he hasn’t been listening, it just that he’s been thinking about kissing her for weeks now, and it has made him all kinds of distracted.

"Just something about my joke of a career,” she smiles wryly. “It was boring, even to me, and before you say it, I know I need to quit. I will. Someday. Maybe.”

He looks at her pointedly because yes, that job is not where she is supposed to be, and it is obvious she is bound for some other kind of greatness. He knows she knows this. But she hangs on to the job, and other things, for reasons he can’t quite understand. He knows she knows this too, even though they never say his name.

She pulls her coat tighter around her and looks for some kind of segue to get them out of what is bound to be an awkward conversation if they ever stop talking around this thing that is happening between them.

She chews her bottom lip, and he’s got this squiggly feeling that she might bolt. 

He bumps her shoulder with his because he can wait to kiss her if he has to. “It’s Thursday night,” he says instead. “Don’t you have a date?” 

"Yes! And Lolly is militant about Thursday nights,” she smiles gratefully. 

He knows it’s not going to end well, this thing between them.  That’s not the way karma works.  There is no loophole in the karmic laws of the universe when it comes to falling for another man’s wife. 

But - _you are, you are_ \- -

And she is, he thinks as they make their way uptown.  She is Ali Mills to his Karate Kid. Diane Court and what is on the other side of the future.  He wants to tell her all of this, how she is the dream girl in every movie he’s ever seen.

She still looks like she might bolt though, so maybe not tonight.

She avoids his eyes when they say goodbye, and he gets it.  He does.

 _The closing walls and the ticking clocks_ he hums to himself when she turns the corner. And he thinks next time they meet like this he’s going to say it, even though he knows there is no way this is going to end well.


End file.
